


Ciel's messed up (modern) life

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: #Ciel'swhackedface, #ElementaryMyDearBocchanElementary, #FrenchTeacherMichaelis, #andsowillsebastian, #ohhecknoI'llbesosad, #poorciel, #smackedineyewithrubberband, #yey, Ciel can work the pole so well, Ciel doesn't know what's going on, Ciel's kinda dramatic, Demon Ciel, GEY BAR, M/M, Sebastian is....okay., lalalalalalalalala, sexual innuendos later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots. Ciel and Sebastian get warped into the modern world.Let's see how long Ciel can endure it, or rather, how long Sebastian can tolerate him before he decides to stuff a sock into Ciel's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"  **WHAT IN THE WORLD!? I WAS TAKING A LEISURELY STROLL AND THIS! THIS JUST HAPPENED!!! "** Ciel screamed as he flailed his arms around wildly. The panicking teen muttered to himself under his breath."Ciel, you are just dreaming. When you wake up from this, you'll be back at your manor, enjoying a cup of tea in the garden...." A gloomy aura surrounded the confused earl, still wearing his clothes from the past. 

" My Lord, it appears that we are in the year 2015." Sebastian voiced out thoughtfully, looking at a calendar conveniently placed on the table. "2015?!?? That's like-" Ciel paused as he did the mental calculation"-126  years away from 1889!!!!!"

Yet again, the 13 year old boy screamed in shock, before he was promptly slapped on the head by Sebastian. "Bocchan, you are acting like a child." the demon shot an irritated look at his hyperventilating master. " I AM-  **WAIT, YOU JUST SLAPPED MY HEAD! YOU DESPICABLE DEMON-THING!!!"** " Indeed my Lord..... A ' demon-thing' as you so aptly put it..." Sebastian's lips twitched into a polite smirk.

"GAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ciel screamed again as he face-planted the floor. The butler sighed.  _It must have been a side effect of him becoming a demon._

 

_-Flashback-_

_-Year 1889, August 26th-_

_The ebony pale roses glowed in the field, as_ _a_   _figure made its way through them. An eye patch fell from the figure's hand, as the contract burned fiercely in his eye. Looking ahead, the young demon sighed. It was an exact replica of his old manor, albeit the dark tones and enchantingly eerie rose garden. He trailed his finger down_   _a_   _rose, the satin feel of the petal ending with_   _a sharp prick to the finger. Blood welled from the cut,_   _a single black pearl sitting on his digit._  

 _Then, a rough tongue lapped off the blood. "Sebastian, you could have cleaned it off with a napkin." Ciel said monotonously, yet he let the older demon do as he liked. " My Lord, your blood still tastes the same." Sebastian smiled, which would have been pleasant if Ciel's blood wasn't smudged near his lip. Ciel ignored him, however, the sting in his eye was bothering him. "Sebas-_ **_AH!!!!!"_  ** _Ciel clutched onto his eye as a bright light blinded him and Sebastian._

  _-End of Flashback-_

_-Year 2015, XXXX-_

 

" So, somehow, we got into a time warp and ended up here." Ciel said calmly, sitting on the wooden floorboards and observing his surroundings. After a while ( 3 hours) of screaming and babbling, the bluenette had finally calmed down.

Sebastian had taken it pretty well, considering the fact that he was already rifling through the cupboards to put together tea for his master. Most things were easy to identify, considering that they had not changed over the many years. 

Ciel had managed to find a single bedroom, a kitchen, and a......bathroom( _Well he wasn't sure, but there was a bath tub.....so...._  )in his small adventure in the enclosed space. Sighing tiredly, he flopped onto the bed. "My life is a mess."

 

 


	2. Clothes

" Sebastian, what in the world is this.... _monstrosity._ " Ciel asked disgustedly, pinching the fabric between his two fingers and holding it a good distance away from himself, as if it would infect him with a disease. The innocent t-shirt dangled from his fingertips, as the young earl curled his lips in disgust.

"Bocchan, that is a T-shirt. " Sebastian sighed, while putting together a simple meal for both of them. "Wait, Sebastian...... how do you know?" The younger asked in awe, turning this....'t-shirt' inside out. "Young master, I adapt quickly to different environments. In a few days....or hours, I'll be able to know what we have to do to blend in with these people." Sebastian explained patiently, taking the shirt from his master and turned it out again, before placing it back into the closet.

Ciel rifled through the closet again, and Sebastian helped him to identify what it was, and how it should be worn. "Young Master, I'm quite sure you do not wear three-quarters like that...." Sebastian tried to coax Ciel while holding back his laughter.

 Ciel looked at him, confused. He had slipped both legs through one pant leg, his hand in the other, and his head through the hole for the waist. Furthermore, Ciel was so small and skinny that the shorts looked like some kind of dress. 

" Bocchan, that's not a dress, it's a pair of shorts." Sebastian blurted out. Ciel's face coloured. " **WELL, DID YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW THAT?"** And so, Ciel wisely decided to stop exploring the closet after that.


	3. Sneakers and a New Look

" What are these......pieces of fabric?" Ciel asked curiously, dangling a sneaker by its laces. "It's a sneaker, like a shoe."Sebastian explained patiently. The young male spared it another glance, before pulling both sneakers onto his feet.

They fitted the earl perfectly, the black Converse sneakers matching his image. As he admired the footwear in the mirror, Sebastian picked out a pair of faded jeans, a grey shirt, and chains. Quickly, he dressed his young master, also removing the sneakers to put on socks for him, and lacing the sneakers up.

"My, young master. You will fit in perfectly." Sebastian bowed, slightly pleased with the end result.

Ciel's shirt was pulled tight in the right areas, and slightly loose to create a casual effect. The immaculate slate hair was rumpled slightly, yet still managing to stay perfect. Jeans riding low on his hips, yet skillfully held up by a couple of metal chains, were creased slightly. The signature black eye patch had an extra chain decorating it, the delicate silver chain swaying softly against the pale skin. The single piercing that Ciel always wore, as per usual, brought out the beautiful cerulean of his revealed eye. A single cord dangled from the slim neck, the dog tag glinting. All in all, the young earl was the perfect 'bad boy'. 

Nodding slightly in the mirror, the younger demon took in his new appearance. In a split second, Sebastian was also redressed. 

He wore lesser chains, but created the same effect as Ciel. Somewhere along the way, he had also gotten a lip piercing. "Now, this should be enough to blend in." The young master smiled.

_Oh, this would be good....._


	4. The outside world

A tentative young male, dressed in a new outfit of a hoodie and jeans _("Sebastian, how can this be what people wear!"),_ slowly stepped out of the apartment door, followed by his older companion, who was wearing something somewhat similar _("That is vastly different from what I am_   _wearing!" "Well Bocchan, we have to make do with what we have." "What kind of excuse is that! You put a_   _cat-eared 'hoodie' on me!"_    _"............"_.

"Bocchan, no one is trying to kill you or anything you know...." The butler sighed, shaking his head at his young master, who was trying  ~~and failing desperately~~ to be inconspicuous. Luckily, nobody was around to notice his.......amazing  ~~not~~ antics.

"Sebastian, you will not understand my life. Wherever I go, there is at least **one** person who will try to kill me." Ciel replied, glaring at the 'tsk'ing male. Well, at least they had managed to get out onto the street. 

As Ciel was about to cross the road, a heavily-armoured metal contraption _("Otherwise known as a_   _car,Bocchan."_ ) suddenly came speeding towards him. "Ac-" the  eyepatched male felt a strong grip yank him back. Obviously, it was the demon butler. " **What did I tell you?** " Ciel harrumphed, releasing himself from Sebastian's grip. Sebastian just smiled politely, however, he was feeling more and more irritated from that 'I-told-you-so' look on Ciel's face. The young master could be most immature at the most least expected time.

"Yes my Lord. That person, who does not even know who you are, is certainly an assassin holding a grudge against you and wants you dead." Sebastian replied, his face not showing the very shadow of a smirk. Ciel knew how his butler was like after all, and simply glared at the older demon with all the hate he currently possessed. 

Successfully crossing the road after avoiding many "cars" and several slim-bodied pieces of metal that could move exceptionally quickly _("Motorcycles,Bocchan,motorcycles." "Sebastian,I want one."_   _"Young Master, you are not getting one.")_ , they arrived at a pâtisserie.

Ciel tugged at Sebastian's jeans, before pointing at the cake on display. Swirls of buttercream frosting decorated the masterpiece, the delicate dusting of white coating full strawberries with a light shower of sugary snow, topped off with fragile ribbons of chocolate. This piece of art, it rivaled Sebastian's own! 

Wiping away the drool from the corner of his master's mouth, Sebastian mentally calculated the cost of the ingredients and materials to make this cake, and the time he would need when he heard the voice of his young master. "Excuse me Miss, I would like that cake to be packaged. I'm taking it." The clear, lilting tone charmed the shop attendant instantly, together with the beautiful boy it belonged to.

"That'll be £ XXX please." Ciel glanced back at Sebastian. Sebastian groaned. Of course he would pay for it. He paid the amount specified, balancing the box on his fingertips, while glaring down at the  ~~tiny~~ fun-sized master of his.

They made it back to the apartment easily (well, more easily than when they had gotten out) and Ciel had cake for his meals for the whole of that day...and the day after.


	5. Laptops and the Internet

Ciel stared at the sleek model of technology, running his fingers over it appreciatively. "Bocchan, this is called a laptop. With this, you can search on the internet for many things, and gain more knowledge." The butler explained as he powered the laptop on, the black screen suddenly coming to life.

"Th-this!" Ciel yelped in surprise, jumping back a little. "My Lord, it won't harm you." An amused smirk found its way onto Sebastian's face, as he glanced at the slightly fearful earl. "Of course I knew that! I was just taking....safety measures." The slate-haired male uttered indignantly, as he went slightly closer to the magical object. 

A few taps on the keyboard's keys, and Sebastian had already managed to find a great deal of information. The younger demon, the fast-learner he was, caught on quickly and was soon browsing the Net like any normal teenager. In a few more minutes, he had already made a tumblr account, with some help from Sebastian. 

Also, he enjoyed himself by watching a few videos of cats bashing their faces into mirrors. And yes, he forced Sebastian to watch the entire process.( _" They look so stupid, I find it hilarious." " Young Master, you did it on purpose, didn't you..." "Of course not! It was a complete accident, now stop using my shirt to wipe your tears!")._ Overall, Ciel had a  ~~fun~~  good day with his newfound knowledge.


	6. Anime

So, after Ciel had found out about the internet, it was obvious what he would do. And that, was to fool around. Mindlessly clicking around, a link caught his eye.

" What is this 'Kuroko no Basket'? Oh well, this looks interesting." the one-eyed male mumbled while clicking onto the link. Within a few minutes of this video clip(which he found out had a special name, Anime), he was sucked into the world of orange, bouncy balls and sweaty boys.(" _If only I had that height....")_ _  
_

After this new experience of his, he began looking around for more of this 'anime'.  _Wait a second...... did I just..._ The slate-haired boy scrolled up the page again, eyes fixing on the tiny, pixellated image.

"  **Ku-Kuroshitsuji?!** Then that means....black....black butler?" Ciel looked at the title of the anime more closely. "And that person looks exactly like Sebastian!!" Fueled on by curiosity, Ciel's mouse(" _Okay....that is just ridiculous. It looks nothing like a **real**_ _mouse."_ ) moved the cursor to the link and clicked.

" **Th-that is me! And Sebastian! And Bard,Finnian,Mey-Rin! And everybody!** " The young demon watched episode after episode, until he reached the end of the anime. "These people... know everything about me and my life!" Ciel screamed in shock, drawing Sebastian from the room.

"Bocchan? Is anything the matter?" The butler stood at the side with a concerned look on his face, hand lightly resting on his master's shoulder. "T-th-this..." Ciel stuttered, not able to make a proper sentence. Sebastian peered over the slight shoulders to look at the screen. "Oh, yes. Animation, My Lord?" Keeping the same undisturbed face as usual, he calmly patted his young charge's trembling shoulders.

"Sorcery!" Ciel screamed in shock, tumbling back from the screen and hiding behind his butler (" _Indeed, that was so very precious of you, My Lord." "......It was simply a moment of shock." )_ "It is not sorcery." The older demon explained, trying to explain to his  ~~adorably~~ hyperventilating young master the concept of this particular anime. " We are characters from Kuroshitsuji."  **"MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIEEEEEEEEE...."** Poor Ciel wailed, bearing slight resemblance to the Earl of Trancy (" _HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME WITH THAT MISERABLE LITTE SHIT!!!!!")._ That cushion on the sofa was looking particularly tempting to Sebastian now.

Another strangled whine made its way out of Ciel's mouth, before it suddenly stopped. ....The cushion had looked way too tempting, and so had Ciel's face. With the cushion on it.


	7. Cursing

Lately, Sebastian realised that his young master had begun to pick up some..... _mildly disturbing_ words. For example, Sebastian felt very insulted (and slightly aroused) whenever Ciel stuck his slim middle finger in front of Sebastian's face and announced with a proud voice, "Fuck you". ( _"Well Bocchan, I'm quite sure it'll be the other way around...")_

It was obvious that the younger demon did not  _know_ the meaning of the words, as he always had this smug little smile on his face whenever he said it. Sighing, the butler lifted Ciel into his lap.(  _"Could you stop doing that?! It's like you care for me or something." " But, I **do** care for you, Bocchan." " You just had to announce that for the whole world to hear, didn't you. Now, shut up." " Aw, Bocchan. Your blush is hard to miss, as per usual." " **I SAID SHUT UP!** ")_

"Bocchan, where did you learn this from?"Sebastian questioned. "The internet, duh. Sebastian, which rock were you living under all this time?" Ciel replied sarcastically, settling for swinging his short legs against his butler's. The demon's eyebrow twitched as a smirk stretched across his face.

"And you know its meaning?" Sebastian continued probing. "Yeah, something 'bout an insulting vulgarity or something." The eye-patched male replied absentmindedly. The smirk stretched wider, the filed fangs becoming more obvious. "Well Bocchan, according to the Oxford dictionary, it means : _to have sexual intercourse with (someone)._ " 

May the blushing of the young master commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel still continued to use it afterwards though.


	8. First day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea from rxd, loads of thanks~
> 
>  
> 
> Underlined phrases/words in French.  
> French translations at bottom. Pardon the bad translation.

" -tomhive.  **MISTER PHANTOMHIVE!** " Ciel got up with a start, wiping away the drool near the corner of his mouth. Taking a quick glance at the whiteboard, he answered. " x= h(5 - 7) squared." "Correct, sit. I'll appreciate it if you do not fall asleep in class, Phantomhive." The math teacher frowned, gesturing at the bored demon to take a sit. "Yes Mr Langley, sir." The eye-patched boy slumped back onto the hard chair.

" However did this happen...." Ciel muttered.

_\- 3 hours ago -_

_"Bocchan, it's just school. It's not like managing Funtom, or eradicating people."  The demon butler spoke, while serving his young master breakfast." Today's breakfast is toast, served with a side of scrambled eggs, bacon and tomatoes."  He said, pouring a cup of tea for the Earl." Darjeeling?" Ciel took in the slight aroma, eyes shut as he appreciated the familiar scent." Indeed you are correct as ever, My Lord. Today's schedule is but of one. School. "_

_Sebastian took a bite of his own breakfast. Ciel stared at him. " Bocchan, I always told you that it was rude to stare." The butler chuckled while lifting the loaded fork to his lips. "It's just that, I never saw you eat human food before." The younger demon confessed, nibbling at his toast. "That is true, My Lord. Now, eat faster, you'll need to reach school on time." Following the orders (how ironic, **him** being ordered), Ciel made haste to finish his meal._

_"Oh yes, expect a surprise during one of your lessons, Bocchan." Was what his butler last said to him before Ciel was shooed out of the apartment._

_\- actual time-_

" I wonder what  _that_ was all about." Ciel murmured softly. The sound of the bell broke his thoughts, as the chatter of the other students started. Quite a crowd had formed around the slate-haired demon's desk. " You look sooooooo adorable!" "How is your skin so pale?" " Are you taken?" A torrent of questions rained down on him, one following the next. 

" U-um.... Thank you for the compliment. My skin colour is naturally pale.(  _"Bocchan, we both know it's the effects of being a demon." " We do, but they don't. Let them think what they want."_ ) As for taken....I-" The young boy tried to answer as many questions as he could, but was cut off by the homeroom teacher. " Class, we have a new substitute teacher joining us. Mr Michaelis will be teaching French." The teacher announced, before leaving the class.

" As mentioned, I'll be teaching your class. _Il me fait plaisir d'enseigner cette classe ." _Mr Michaelis smiled. " _Merde."  _Ciel cursed under his breath silently. Apparently, this was the  _wonderful_ surprise for him. The French lesson with  _Mr Michaelis_ had proceeded smoothly, the class (especially the girls, as per usual) had warmed up to him. They also had to make sentences with the vocabulary they knew.

" _Sebastian est un enfer d'un connard_ . " Ciel spoke his sentence eloquently, not even batting an eyelid. " _Créatif, intéressant."  _ The French teacher said amusedly. " _Merci."  _The eye-patched demon lounged back onto his seat. " Just a few seconds.... four...three...two...o-" " **RINGGGGG~** " The sea of students swarmed out of the door, except those at Mr Michaelis' desk. " How old are you?" " Are you married?" The excited females literally fought to get close to the attractive male. " _Tch._ " Ciel glanced at the drooling crowds, as he exited the classroom. 

The very second the shorty(  _"I AM NOT SHORT!" )_ stepped out of the classroom, he felt himself being swept away by the oncoming surge of energy. Sighing, Sebastian ditched his students and quickly located his master, before bridal carrying the lithe boy.(  _"You seemed to enjoy it, Bocchan ." " That was your imagination." " If you say so, My Lord. Try and stop blushing though, it gives your game away." " I'll take note of that."_ ) Most of the students were witness to this scene, Sebastian carrying Ciel in a very intimate position, and Ciel settling in the older's arms comfortably. Together, they made their way out of the school, leaving behind broken hearts and fangirling teenagers (and teachers).

The SebaCiel Fanclub was thus founded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il me fait plaisir d'enseigner cette classe - It is my pleasure to teach this class
> 
> Merde - Fuck
> 
> Sebastian est un enfer d'un connard - Sebastian is one hell of a dickhead
> 
> Créatif, intéressant - Creative, interesting
> 
> Merci - Thank you


	9. Rubber bands

The thin red elastic stretched around his slim digits, a contrast to the pale skin. "Hey Sebastian, what's this?" Ciel asked nonchalantly, stretching the elastic more. Butler and master had gotten closer over the time they had spent together, both becoming more at ease with the other.

" Well Bocchan, that is a rubber band." The demonic butler replied amusedly, crossing his left leg over his right. The young male sniffed at it curiously, wrinkling his pert nose at the burnt smell. Lifting his lips to give it a nibble, Ciel almost gagged. It tasted absolutely disgusting, a bitter taste flooding his taste buds, causing him to let out a disgusted squeak and fling the offending item far away from him.

From his seat, Sebastian chuckled. " I  _was_ going to warn you not to do that, My Lord." (  _"As if, Sebastian. You enjoyed the sight rather much." "I do not understand what you are saying, Bocchan, I was extremely worried for your health." " Fuck you, Sebastian." " Stop using that, young master.Besides, it's the other way round." " Shut up." )_ The black-haired man picked up the rubber band, shooting it against the ceiling. 

Ciel watched the rubber band bounce off the rough surface in awe, scrambling to it when it fell. Picking it up with his index fingers, the young demon mimicked the older's action, before releasing the band. Yes, it flew. Into his visible eye.

Screaming from the burn, the bluenette covered his aching eye, whimpering from the sharp pain. Sebastian got up immediately, rushing towards his young master, cradling him in his lean arms. It took a while to get the teary boy to let his butler take a look at his injured eye, but after a quick check, the butler reached a safe conclusion that the Earl would not suffer serious damage.

A few minutes and a bag of frozen peas later, Ciel was back to his normal  ~~obnoxious~~ self. He earned a slice of cake  ~~for his bravery,~~  and a small peck on the cheek.  _(" That matter is not to be discussed, Sebastian!" " But Bocchan, it **is** what happened, we should put in the truth." " Ha, that coming from the mouth of a demon." "You happen to like that 'mouth of a demon' 's rather much, as a matter of fact.")   _He learnt to shoot rubber bands in the end, after much practice, with help from his skilled butler.


	10. Walks are never a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea from rxd, millions of thanks and kisses to you!

" Sebastardddddddd, I wanna go outsideeeeee." Ciel whined, kicking his feet against the leather armrest. He had been like this recently, after being cooped up in the apartment for quite a while. The butler ignored the small earl, settling for patting the slate-blue hair.  _(" And you liked it too, didn't you, Bocchan?" "Less talking, more patting." "Yes, My Lord." )_ The young demon nuzzled into the touch, but continued whining a while later.

"C'mon...." The Phantomhive sat in Sebastian's lap, tugging at the strands of ebony to annoy his butler. After a few minutes, his demon butler got up with a sigh, plucking his young master off his lap. "Alright, but a few minutes." Sebastian said while helping his young master undress.  _(" Bocchan, you haven't been growing." "Shut up, that's because I became a demon." "True, My Lord.")_ Ciel agreed reluctantly, raising his arms to make things easier for his butler.

...

"I think this is good enough, Bocchan." Sebastian stood back and admired his handiwork. Ciel was dressed in his old clothes, the buttons on his pea coat buttoned up perfectly, no wrong creases. The sleeves were folded up, as he still had the same stature after all those years. A silky black ribbon was tied around the pressed collar. The same black eye patch secured on his right eye, covering up his glowing contract. Stockings pulled up slender legs, stopping a few inches below his knees. A pair of dark shorts fitted around his hips, the long coat tail brushing his lightly behind his knees.

"The only thing left, My Lord..." Sebastian slid the ring onto it's rightful place, on the thumb of its master. The demon earl glanced down, the shard of Hope diamond winking back at him. A sigh, memories of his past life flooding back.  _  
_

"Well then, we'll be off, My Lord." Sebastian bowed respectfully. He was redressed in his butler attire, black jacket hanging of his perfect frame. The silver pocketwatch hung in his pocket, chain snaking to his buttonhole. His pin, showing that he was head butler, was pinned onto his lapel. Linen gloves covered up his Faustian contract, the white a contrast to the black he wore. 

Handing the shortened cane and silk top hat to his master, the butler bowed respectfully, placing his gloved hand over his heart. ( _" As if you have any, Sebastian." "True, but is it not a form of great respect?" "Very well then, carry on." "Yes, My Lord." )_ Ciel gripped onto the head of the skull, twirling the navy blue ribbons on his cane, before stepping out of the threshold, butler following close behind.

- _timeskip-_

Heeled shoes tapping on cobblestone, Ciel made his way to the park. Hushed whispers reached his alert ears. "Hey, he looks like...can it be?!" A giggle sounded behind him, followed by a squee. Tugging on his butler's coattail, the bluenette ordered. "Sebastian, walk faster." "Yes , My Lord." Said butler quickened his pace to match his young master's, eyes darting behind to check for stalkers. 

Of course, the young earl was not known for his physical..... abilities and stamina. Within a few minutes, the panting demon made an order for the other to stop and carry him the rest of the distance. Following his master's orders, Sebastian stopped obediently by his Lord's side, waiting for the boy to catch his breath.

" E-excuse me." A hand made contact with his shoulder, the butler flinching slightly. Whirling around with abnormal speed, Sebastian turned to face the two females. "Yes, do I know you two?" The demon asked with a hint of annoyance, giving his young master a hand up onto his shoulder. 

"Well, no. We would like to ask you two a question?" The girls replied, while clasping onto each other's hands excitedly, making weird high-pitched noises. "Hurry up about it." Ciel answered from his place on the butler's shoulder, one arm drapped along the neck of Sebastian's.  _(" Ah, the young master relies on me so much." "Shut up.")_

" OMG HE'S SOOOOOOO MUCH LIKE CIEL!!! FROM THE DRESSING, LOOKS TO ATTITUDE!! OMGOMGOMG~!!!" One of them started to scream, hands to her mouth. "Tch, she's like a female version of Grell. Disgusting." The young earl tch-ed. The butler just adjusted his charge, making sure his master was comfortable.

" Are you two cosplayers?Like as Sebastian and Ciel from Kuroshitsuji? OMG I LOVE THAT ANIME SO MUCH! YOU TWO LOOK SO PERFECT TOGETHER!!!DID YOU TWO HAVE *BLEEEEP* TOGETHER YET??!!" The other rattled on. _(" How can someone think of both of us doing such a preposterous thing?!"  "Well Bocchan, you do give off that kind of aura sometimes." "EXCUSE ME?!" "My apologies, My Lord, I mean no disrespect.")_  "Didn't you say one question?" Ciel was mildly confused at the two hyperventilating fangirls, head tilting slightly towards Sebastian's. At this, the squeals increased.

" Uh....let's just leave." The bluenette felt slightly  frightened towards their behaviour, as he tightened his hold around his butler's neck. Sebastian agreed silently before taking off at a demonic pace, an arm around his master's slim waist to prevent him from falling off accidentally  _(" Are you telling me that I would fall off **on purpose**?!" "Well, there is no telling what you would do, My Lord. You are ever so unpredictable." )_  , leaving the two fans to nosebleed to their hearts' content.


	11. Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third prompt from rxd~ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

" Sebastian, you have five seconds to explain why that  _thing_ is in my room." A certain slate-haired demon demanded angrily, sneezing all the while. "Well, Bocchan. IsawitonthestreetsanditwassopitifulandcuteIjusthadtobringithome." Sebastian replied, grabbing the ball of fur and cuddling it close to him. _(" Aw Bocchan, are you jealous?" " Of course not!" " So you don't want a cuddle?" " .....maybe just one.")_ Ciel sighed. "I can't hear shit when you speak so fast." "Well, I said, I saw it on the streets, and it was so pitiful and cute I just had to bring it home." The demon spoke slowly, as if he were talking to a three year old.  _("Huge mistake you made, you shall pay for it." " My Lord?" " I order you to make me cake for a year." " But Bocchan, I already make 5 cakes for you every day!" "Not counted.")_ _  
_

The earl grumbled softly, before smiling. That smile never meant anything good... While smiling, the young master lifted the eye patch up. "Sebastian, I order you to get rid of it." His butler stared at him in shock. How could this half-demon be more evil than a full-fledged demon? _(" Bocchan is ever so perfect as a demon..." " Heaps better than you." " I'm one hell of a devil, My Lord." " I'm one hell of a master, and your catchphrase is stupid. Shut up.")_

However, he couldn't defy the contract, and left the apartment sadly, still carrying the furry abomination. Pleased, the bluenette went to take a much needed shower, to refresh himself, and more importantly, to wash away the scent of the cat. 

- _timeskip-_

The Phantomhive exited the shower, searching for a towel to wrap himself in.  _Weird, I'm sure I left it here..._ He shivered and made his way to the linen closet, rubbing his arms in an attempt to keep himself warm. All of a sudden, the earl sneezed.  _Sebastian didn't clean up the cat fur....I guess._ Slowly, Ciel reached his hand to the doorknob. 

"Meow." A soft mew echoed. The young demon chuckled and sighed. _A hallucination..._ Then he opened the door. Cats, young and old, poured out of the closet. Striped, spotted, furry, fluffy, huge, fluffy, all sizes and colour added to the flood of fur. The little tyrant of a devil was reduced to a mess of sneezing and pinkish skin. 

"  **SE-SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!"** The eye-patched boy screamed, before he was buried alive by the meowing creatures.  _(" To be honest, Bocchan, you are pretty similar to a cat as well." " In what way am I even like one!?" " Both are proud, adorable and charming." " I'M NOT ADORABLE!")_

**A few miles from the apartment-**

" 'chk! Oh, Bocchan must be thinking fondly of me." Sebastian said, wiping his nose, playing with the cats he had found in the alley.


	12. Gay Bars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuttish. Don't like, don't read. Idea from: Fan bc you're amazing
> 
> Lyrics- italics and underlined  
> Song: Call me your Master [Blood on the Dance Floor]

Ciel and Sebastian stood outside a bar. To be precise, a gay bar. "And just why are we here?" The bluenette asked, raising an eyebrow. "Bocchan, this is to find out your preference in partners. I've observed that you display no interest in females." The butler, humble as always, bowed slightly. Phantomhive thought. Well, it was partly true. He had always been too busy to engage in such affairs. Even Elizabeth, his ex-fiance, was more like an obnoxious cousin than a suitable partner for him.(" _Isn't that saddening." "Sebastian, you don't sound the slightest bit sad. If anything, you sound smug." " That is your imagination, My Lord.")_ Maybe, he was......what was that word.....homo. (" _Good job, Young Master. You are a genius to figure it out." " I know, shut it.")_ Yes, that was it.

The bar was any regular bar, lights, music, dancing. Only difference being that there was not a single girl to be seen. Well, then at least Ciel wouldn't suffer from cheek-pinching here. ( _" If only it was as simple as that...." " Poor, poor Bocchan. Do you want a hug?" "Do you want to get hit?" "......." )_ Also, it wasn't unusual for the two males, a huge age difference, to act intimate. After all, more than half of the men were already getting to  _know each other more._ "Sebastian, get me- Sebastian?" The slate-haired demon looked around confusedly, but his butler was nowhere to be found. ( _" YOU ACTUALLY DISAPPEARED ON ME." " I apologize, My Lord.")_

A firm body pressed against him, grinding slowly on his ass. "Hey beautiful, you alone?" A smooth tone purred into his ear, the grinding turning into slight thrusting. The blue-eyed male could feel his breath hitch. He turned around, facing the aroused young man behind him. Hazel brown hair framed piercing green eyes, those very eyes darkening with lust. "Ex-excuse me....uh...." The earl stuttered, backing away slowly. "Don't be shy, I'll make you feel  _good."_ He continued stalking forward, trapping the youth between the wall and his body. 

"Let's have  _fun, sweetheart."_ The brunette stroking Ciel's cheek perversely, fingers straying towards chapped but still delicious-looking pink lips. The young demon squeezed his eye shut, waiting for the touch to come. It never did. Curious, he opened his eye slightly. A familiar, slim hand had the stranger's arm in a death grip. "I would appreciate if you made no further moves on him." Sebastian smiled, grip tightening. The green-eyed man yelped in pain, twisting away quickly. "Geez, you should have said you had a boyfriend earlier!" The stranger shouted, melting back into the pulsing crowd.(  _".... He was creepy...." " Would you like him to be killed? I'll gladly arrange for that." " I'll think about it." " Whenever you say so, the sooner the better.")_

" .....Boyfriend?" Ciel asked aloud, confused. (" _Wasn't that smart of him to realize, Bocchan?" " You wish, Sebastian, you wish." " I'll get you one day, My Lord.")_ Shaking his head, he chuckled softly. Sebastian, his boyfriend? What a joke. (" _A_ _ctually, I doubt it is a joke anymore...." " Bocchan, I will gladly accept the part as your boyfriend.")_ He was sure Sebastian possessed no feelings. With a sigh, the young boy headed towards the bar counter. "Give me the.....ah, just give me anything." After placing his order, the tired demon slumped on the black counter. "Guy over there paid for your drink, enjoy." The bartender yelled over the loud music, sliding the drink towards him. Catching the tall glass, he sipped from the rim of the champagne flute.

Seconds later, the lights started to get slightly blurry, his body heating up. ( _"Again, think before you act." "......shut up.")_ Ciel stumbled from his seat, wobbily making his way through the crowd. There was just, this feeling, that he wanted everyone's eyes on him. The slate-haired demon staggered to the platform, shrugging off his grey jacket, revealing the tight white shirt underneath, jeans hugging slim legs. He signalled drunkenly to the DJ, who nodded, switching quickly to a more sensual, slow tune.

_Tonight_

_Our bodies getting intertwined_

_It's fucking filthy feeding off the blood inside_

_Dried out_

_Veins and no more pain_

He bit his lip, drawing a small amount of blood, before licking at it. His body wound around the pole, as the metal bar became an extension of his body.

_Let me know the place and I'll take you away_

_Tonight_

_We're not gonna hold back_

_Make way for the freaks giving everybody heart attacks_

At this, he jerked his hips upwards, while looking at his crowd under lidded eyes. 

_What you need_

_Is just a little discipline_

_And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine_

The blue-eyed male swung around the pole, sliding down before sliding his way up again.

_I'm dominant by definition_

_I'm turned on by your submission_

_The dark side is how we've been living_

_Let me show you what you've been missing_

Adding in a defiant look, he glanced at the raven-haired male he had just spotted. Mouthing the next few words, while looking into red irises.

_You-you-you are, you are my slave_

_My little fucking disaster_

_I-I-I am, I am your god_

_Call me, call me, call me your master_

Seeing how Sebastian bit back an understanding smile at the accuracy of the song, made Ciel feel slightly more confident as he kept close to the metal pole, sliding down it before thrusting up against it at the word "master".

_Tonight_

_We're a living dead_

_lure you to my bed the happy ending is_

_Your flesh_

_Under my nails_

The earl dug his nails into his arm, scratching upwards, reddish lines appearing on pale skin.

_No more fears and no more tears_

_You are_

_My murder doll_

_and this is love at first bite bind you in a rope tight_

_What you need_

_is just a little discipline_

_And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine_

The young demon swayed his hips, tempting the audience with the movements. More people had gathered around, some simply watching, others staring at him heatedly.

_The dark side is how we've been living_

_Let me show you what you've been missing_

The bluenette licked his lips sensually, as he kept his gaze on the demon butler, eyes never straying from his target.

_You-you-you are, you are my slave_

_My little fucking disaster_

_I-I-I am, I am your god_

_Call me, call me, call me your master_

He mouthed along with the lyrics, rolling his hips against the cold metal. Shirt slowly riding up, revealing unblemished skin. _  
_

_Dominant by definition_

_So turned on by your submission_

_Master of this fucking game_

_I make you wanna scream my name_

_Take it off (girl )strip it with no shame_

_I'm a thirsty animal that cannot be tamed_

_Latex, chains and whips make me hard and excite me_

_Come on, throw your hands up and pretend you wanna fight me_

Ciel stripped off the sweaty shirt, hips still working the pole like no tomorrow. His single eye clouded over. Men started hooting, hands attempting to grope him

_Dominant by definition_

_So turned on by your submission_

_Master of this fucking game_

_I make you wanna scream my name_

_Take it off (girl )strip it with no shame_

_I'm a thirsty animal that cannot be tamed_

_Latex, chains and whips make me hard and excite me_

_Come on, throw your hands up and pretend you wanna fight me_

He repeated, hands winding around the pole. Sweat glistening on the lithe body, it swayed in tune to the music.

_You-you-you are, you are my slave_

_My little fucking disaster_

_I-I-I am, I am your god_

_Call me, call me, call me your master_

The lights dimmed as the song ended.( _My, My....Bocchan.....I never knew you could move like that..." "Don't give me that look." " What look?" " The one that says :I'm going to fuck you into next year.")_  Cat-calls and wolf-whistles sounded, as Ciel pushed through the sea of people. He tripped, only to be caught. By Sebastian. "That's enough for tonight. Children should be in their beds at this hour." Was his explanation, before he was whisked back to the apartment. ( _"Bocchan, from now on, don't ever go to bars ever again." "........" "Let me be your only audience." " You're getting creepier by the second." " I apologize, My Lord." "That's what you say, but you're still looking at me like a pervert.")_

_  
_


	13. Puberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sierra~

Seeing Sebastian sigh was never a good thing. Especially when he was sitting on his armchair, drinking a shot of wine. _("Seriously, what is the association between demons and wine?" " I do not know,My Lord. But it tastes good." "....let me try some." " Bocchan, you are a lightweight. Even thought I don't mind the same scene replaying from **that night,** you are stil not getting any liquor." " ....Even if I give you a lap dance?" "......I'll make a special consideration, My Lord.") _And wearing his 'teacher' spectacles. _("Why the heck are you still wearing those things? Aren't they of no use to you now?" " But Bocchan, you like to see me wear them!" " NO I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!!!!")_ "My Lord, I don't know how to approach this properly...." He sighed yet again. The bluenette frowned, eyebrow twitching. " **Just. Say. It."** The younger demon growled out. "Well, Bocchan. It appears that you are of age to be given ' _The Talk_ '." The raven drew out, punctuating the end of his sentence with yet another sigh. "The Talk?" Ciel questioned, curiosity aroused. "Yes.  _The Talk._ " Sebastian stressed on the same words again. Oh dear, if only the poor master had any idea.... _( "I had no idea." " Indeed so, My Lord.')_

"Young Master. You are...13." He began hesitantly. "Yes, I know that. Carry on and stop beating around the bush." The annoyed earl tched, tapping his fingernails against the glass coffee table. "Damn. I never imagined, in my entire lifespan as a demon, that I'll have to do this. Alright, we're going to talk about puberty." An exasperated demon butler groaned, burying his head in his arms. _( "Didn't know a demon like you could feel embarrassment." " My Lord, embarrassed is an understatement.")_  Looking at the distressed servant, Ciel couldn't help but bite back a giggle. _("Awwwwww, Bocchan giggles~" " SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! I LAUGH VERY MANLY-LY." "Bocchan, I'm sure that isn't even a word." "WELL, IT IS NOW. STOP CHUCKLING!")_ It was the first time he had ever seen something that brought Sebastian to his knees.  _( " Well, Bocchan, I can do something that will bring you on **your** knees." " Damn perverted demon. Die." )_

"Well then, you might have noticed that your body has undergone.... slight changes." He explained, wincing at his choice of words. _("Although, the changes **were** rather slight..." "Shut up, Sebastian.")_ The slate-haired boy fidgeted in his seat. It was very awkward, having a 2000 year old demon explaining puberty to a just-turned demon, who would stay in his 13 year-old body forever. "Those I noticed had happened to Young Master is a slight growth spurt, and morning wood. Although your height has not changed much. Your body has also grown to be slightly more muscled. The baby fat is gone, your face is sharper-" Giving a detailed explanation, without even hesitating or breaking a sweat, the butler rattled on before he was cut off. _("Seriously, it's creepy how you know this much that even I don't know about." "Well, My Lord, I **observe** you closely in bed. Very closely." ".....Erase those mental images of me, this very instant." "......Yes, My Lord." " And that one of me screaming through my...uh....JUST ERASE IT, YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS." " But Bocchan! You made the most adorable face when you cam-" " DELETE. NOW." " ......" "DON'T GIVE ME THAT I-AM-SO-DISAPPOINTED-IN-YOU FACE.") _ "Sure. I've got it." A flushed young face met his, before it turned away. 

"Now, to go to more senstive topics. My Lord, have you tried....masturbating?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep his composure. "W-well, I....I...I tried....a little..." Ciel muttered, face turning a bright pink. _("You knew very well, didn't you." "My Lord, in my defense, I was doing observation!" "AND HAVE YOU ERASED THAT IMAGE YET?!" "........." " SEBASTIAN! NOW!")_ "Well then, I guess that's one less topic to talk about." The black-haired male heaved a sigh in relief. This was harder than he had thought. "Proceeding to the next question....do you know about sex?" The next question had caused quite the reaction from the young earl, whose face had turned even redder, if that was even unworldly possible. "I-I don't really...." The nervous boy stuttered, tips of his ears turning red. "Well, no use telling you how heterosexual sex works. Uh, since the Young Master is more sexually inclined towards males...." The butler says, somehow slightly more relieved.  _("What are you so relieved about? It's not as if it concerns you." " Bocchan! What hurtful words to say to your boyfriend!" "WTF, YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVED THAT DRUNK ASSHOLE!?" "But Bocchannnnnnnn" "DON'T 'BOCCHAN' ME.")_

" Anal sex is used when both parties are males. It may hurt in the beginning for the male taking on the female role, but if the anus is stretched properly, the inner tissues won't be damaged. Apparently, there is a prostrate found in the anus. Contact with it causes the male to feel extreme pleasure, even to the point of ejaculation." Sebastian explained, as if reading from a dictionary. _("How do you even know so much information?" "Well, I had to do special research for Bocchan." ".....sure, just stop giving me that creepy look." "What creepy look?" " That one on your face now. Like you want to eat me or something.")_ The bluenette just nodded, looking very traumatized. Very, very traumatized. After all, it was his butler who had just explained to him the concept of love-making. His  _male , quite-attractive_ butler who had explained to him the concept of  _gay_ love-making. Guess Sebastian will have to use more _effective_ methods to make Ciel understand.


	14. Out (for a date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Grellygrell.

Ciel swiped his finger across the screen, clearing another row of sweets. From the couch, his butler sighed. As of late, his young master had been playing Candy Crush on his phone for hours, only stopping to eat, sleep or use the washroom. _(" It's bad for your health, My Lord." " Sebastian, these are fake candies, not real ones!" "......Your mental health, Bocchan.")_ "My Lord, should we go out today?" Desperate to get the young male out of the house, Sebastian resorted to his only tactic. _( " .......you tricked me." "It was the only way to get you out of the house, Bocchan.")_  Hearing the word 'go out', the bluenette glanced towards him, blinking. "Yeah, sure." He answered, turning off his phone before slipping it into his pocket. Internally, Sebastian rejoiced. Finally,  _finally_ he would not be able to hear the sounds of cracking candy. _( "I wonder how a game can be so irritating." " Seriously, Sebastian? Just get a life and stop whining about yours." " Says the whiny brat." "SEBASTIAN!")_ Socks and shoes were slipped on quickly, door unlocked, as they got out of the apartment.

...

"So, where are we going?" The earl questioned, pulling his hood over his head. _(" Hoodies are not half-bad, after all." " Yes, the cat ears really suit you, My Lord." ".......I'm taking it off.")_ To be honest, Sebastian had not thought much about it. He had read up about a nearby cat shelter though..... "Why not we go to the-" The raven was cut off. "If it's the cat shelter, it's no. I've seen your phone's history, Sebastian." Ciel answered nonchalantly, smirking slightly at the downcast look on his butler's face. _(" Sebastian, you can be such an idiot sometimes." "Bocchan, why would you do such a thing to your loyal butler?!" " Well, after said **' loyal butler'** brought cats home, I decided to take a few extra precautions." "NOT THE CAT EARS I HAD ORDERED ON EBAY!!!" " Fortunately, I cancelled that purchase." "But it would have looked so good on yo-" " Sebastian.  **DON'T. YOU. DARE. COMPLETE. THAT. SENTENCE.** "  "....Yes, My Lord.") _"Well, I think we should go-" "Bocchan, we are not going to the cake shop." _("Ha. You thought I didn't check your phone history too?" "Sebastian, don't be such a jerk.")_ Sebastian ended for his master, smugly looking at the depressed boy. Oh well, tit for tat.

...

They decided to just have a walk around the neighborhood, to familiarize themselves with their surroundings in case  ~~Ciel~~ _on_ _e of them_  got lost. _("Shut up, I never get lost." " Right, so you didn't get lost that one time during our stay at the circus? I was quite surprised to find you in my tent, although I'm sure William was more surprised." ".......")_  And Ciel had to say, it had gone pretty well. He had found a quaint tea shop, set in the Victorian Era, which sold good quality tea and tea leaves. Not to mention the tea cakes he had seen on display. _("Yes, the glorious cakes." " Bocchan, you're drooling on my sleeve.")_ Quite satisfactory indeed. Sebastian mused to himself. "Well, Bocchan, this is certainly more convenient than the past. Personally going to the countries to pick tea leaves had been quite a bother." "......You do realize you only needed a few seconds to get those tea leaves?" The bluenette questioned. "Well, of course. After all, I am simply-" "One hell of a butler. Yada yada yada. We all know." Ciel mocked, rolling his eyes in mock amusement. The butler stayed silent.  _("Bocchan, you should never do that." "Do what?" " End off their catchphrases for them!" " Why?" "Bocchan, do you know that I spent years,_ _ **YEARS**_ _to make one, and you just had to ruin it?!" " My, my. It's lame.")_

...

"Bocchan, although you haven't been growing, we'll need to get you some clothes." His butler remarked out of the blue, while the young master was chewing on a candy bar. _("Awwww, eating candy like a good lil boy." " I sense the sarcasm. And candy is for adults.")_ Hearing the implement, the boy's face turned pink with anger and embarrassment, but agreed reluctantly. After all, what Phantomhive would not keep up on his appearance? A male clothing boutique was quickly located, and both quickly made their way into the air-conditioned room to escape from the heat radiating off the cobblestone pavement. A cool breeze welcomed them, the room painted with tasteful shades of grey, tops and bottoms hung neatly on the racks.  _("FIFTY SHADES OF GREY, AHAHAHAHAHA." "Seriously, Bocchan? That's so mature of you." " Shut up, you pedo." " .......that's so hurtful." "Says the pedo." "BOCCHAN!" " pedopedopedopedopedo." " I give up."_

Sebastian had to compliment on the cleanliness of the boutique. As he wiped his finger off a mannequin, only a few specks of dust had collected on his fingerpad. The owner must have put quite a considerable amount of effort in tidying his or her shop. "Good afternoon, is there something you might require assistance of?" A bubbly young lady asked, beaming cheerfully at the two. "Um, no thank you.....-Amy." Ciel replied, reading off her name tag, dragging Sebastian behind him as he went to a rack. _("Aww, you have so much charm." " Yeah yeah.")_ After picking up a dress shirt and leather shorts, the eye-patched male went into a dressing room to change. Quite distinctively, Sebastian could make out two- no,  _three_ female voices gossiping nearby. 

"Ames! Did you see that little cutie? The one with blue hair who just went into the dressing room?" " I did, Seli. He's really precious-looking, just like an adorable bunny!" " -sigh- he's soooooooooooo my type." " No way, Mel! I saw him first!" " Not like he'll like you. Your hair is ugly!" " Is not!  _Your makeup_ is ugly!" "OH EXCUSE ME FOR THAT." "Girls, stop! You're getting louder!" "Omg, we are! -whispers- Is this okay?" "-whisper- Yeah. He's coming out!" 

Sebastian read their name tags quickly. Amy, the one who had asked if they needed assistance before. Selin, the one with ugly hair. Melissa, the one with ugly makeup. He shook his head slightly as his young master emerged from behind the curtains. His young master would never like any of them. "-estain. Sebastian! You idiot!" The indignant voice of the blue-haired earl reached his ears. Looking down, he noticed that Ciel had managed to button up the shirt, and pull up the zipper by himself. _(" My little Bocchan is all grown up!" "Sebastian, stop wiping your fake tears away.")_ "My, I never knew you could actually do that. I thought I'd have to change your clothing for you for the rest of our lives." The butler joked, while helping his master to button the top of the long-sleeved shirt, that Ciel had forgotten about.  _("Still, I won't mind doing it." ".....Sebastian, can you not." "Bocchan's skin is so soft, after all.")_ The bluenette lifted his chin, standing still, so that his butler could button it more easily. "That's stupid." He retorted, as the butler's hands smoothed over his chest and abodomen, smoothing out the creases in the shirt.  _(" ......you groped me, didn't you." " Oh Bocchan! How could you think of me doing such a thing!" " Seriously? Act's over, remove your hand from my chest." " I'm checking for your heartbeat!" "I'm no longer human, remember?" "......")_

"What about that black-haired guy with him?" "I guess he's pretty hot, but the blue one is my type. Like  _really_ my type." " As long as the cutie is around, who cares about him?" " Yeah, true! I prefer the cute one!" "Hey, you think I can get his phone number? Or email address?" " Keep dreaming, girl. Your hair is like, _super_ ugly." "Well, so is your makeup!" " God, didn't you two progress from this stage already? Anyways,  _I_ could probably get his number." "Ames, how could you!?" " Exactly! For once, Seli is right!" " Mel, stop being such a bitch!" 

Those whisperings had started up again. And Sebastian was feeling annoyed at those three already. He continued to ignore them, as he focused on choosing more clothes for his charge, who was temporarily back to playing Candy Crush on his phone. _("I still see no point in that useless game." " Sebastian, just shut up.")_ So much for getting him out of the house. Should have threw his phone away instead. Or locked it in a high drawer, which his master couldn't reach. _(" WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?!?" '" This is all for your own good, Bocchan.")_ Yes, he should have. With a sigh, the raven picked another shirt off the rack. 

" Oh, that's such a high score! Could you teach me how to play like that?" Ciel looked up to see who had oh-so-kindly disrupted his gaming process. A female attendant, "Selin" as shown on her name tag, was leaning over his screen. In her hair was a huge ribbon hairclip. Visibly annoyed, Ciel replied. "It's not that hard. You just swipe your finger across the screen." "Oh!~" _("Damn, how can people be so stupid!?" "I have no idea Bocchan, I have no idea.")_ She sat down beside him, chest touching his arm, as she leaned and swiped her finger across Ciel's phone. That. Was. It. "If you'll excuse me." The bluenette said coldly,  scooting away from the female, clutching onto his phone, pissed. From the side, Sebastian smirked.  _(" Me-one, bitches-zero." "Sebastian, what are you mumbling about?" "Nothing, My Lord.")_

The attendant went back to her posé of friends."Ugh, I can't believe I didn't get it!" "Better luck next time, Seli. I'll get this~" The second one, Amy, silently made her way to Ciel, who was once again engrossed in his game. "Oh hey! Its me again! Amy, the one from just now?" She said in that bubbly voice of hers, looking a tad bit over excited. "Yes, what is it?" The young earl looked up again, as she hovered close to him. "U-um! I had an extra ticket to see this movie, and I was hoping if you would join me?" She squeaked out, twirling a strand of blond hair around her finger. Ciel was very confused. Had a random person just come up to him, and asked him to go to a movie with her? Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Ciel, we're going home now. I think you'll be able to wear some of my shirts." _(" You know I only wear one of your shirts, and for sleeping!" " Bocchan, you'll look good in it. Really good." " NO!" )_ He grabbed the bluenette around the waist, carrying him out of the store. They made it back to the apartment in record time, all thanks to the quickened pace of the butler. 

"Sebastian, what's your problem? It was  _your_ idea to get me clothing, wasn't it? And what's with calling me Ciel? I'm your master, and you should not be addressing your master so indirectly!" The young earl was very annoyed. To be honest, even Sebastian himself did not really know why he had done that. He had gotten overprotective at the sight of those sales attendants crawling all over his master. "My Lord, I apologize." He replied. Begrudgingly, he was forgiven.  _(" Of all the people, you should have known that I don't swing that way." " Still, you're my master. Mine." "Oh, what the heck?!" "Mine.")_


	15. Fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have dance4thedead to thank for another chapter~
> 
> Sorry I've not been updating enough >_

"Sebastian, can I use the laptop now? You're hogging it up for so longgggggg." The bluenette whined, smacking the taller demon in the arm to catch his attention. _(" Bocchan, you little prick." "HOW DARE YOU." )_ Blood red irises pierced into his cornflower iris, glaring with the intensity of a daemon. "No. I need my daily dose of cats," The butler replied, "go use your phone." _("Sebastian Michaelis, worst butler since 2015." "....seeing how you are still alive, I'm the best butler you'll ever get.")_ With a pout, the young demon grudgingly turned on his iPad. "What should I do?" He thought out loud. " ....Just do some reading." Sebastian sighed, turning back to his cat videos. The master rolled his eyes. Sureeeeeeee.  _(" I HOPE A CAT KILLS YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, SEBASTARD." "BOCCHAN, YOU WOULDN'T." "TRY ME.")_

Well, Ciel had also heard about this thing called 'fanfictions', sooooooo.... He wanted to try it out. And they say how curiosity killed the cat. _(" Sebastian, it's just a figure of speech. Stop crying." "-extreme gross sobbing-" "EW.")_ Poor, poor Ciel does not know what he is in for. Quickly, he typed in 'fanfiction'. A few links came up. "Archive of Our Own? That sounds interesting." The bluenette thought. He tapped on it. Almost instantly, links to stories popped out almost every on the screen, in perfect order according to date.  _There was that 'Black Butler' , wasn't it?_ Ciel thought, typing in his keywords. It loaded quickly, bringing him to at least a thousand stories. Stunned, he checked his screen again. Yep, more than that amount. The stories had these little tags, probably to make searching easier for readers. Nonchalantly, the bluenette tapped onto the first one he saw.

_-10 minutes later-_

The young master was flushed a bright red, eyes not believing what he had just read. _("Bocchan, you should blush more often." "Ha-haaaah?" "You look so adorable when you blush~" " DIE.")_ H-He, and Sebastian, d-doing the dirty!? _("The 'dirty'? Bocchan, sometimes I just cannot believe how child-like you are~" )_ Furthermore, it was described so.....graphically! _("Bocchan, would you like to try it out?" "NO WAY." "Your mouth says no, but your body says yes~" "OH MY GOD." "I'll make you see heaven~ Well, actually, Hell." )_ He screamed, smashing his face into his soft pillow. ".....My Lord?" His butler turned behind to look at his master, who currently looked very lifeless. "Sebastian......" Ciel croaked out, mouth dry from screaming. Quickly, a glass of cold water was brought to his lips, as the earl drank greedily. _Whatever was it that had Young Master so flustered?_ The raven puzzled, taking the younger demon's phone to have a look. Quickly,  Ciel realised his mistake and snatched it back, but not before Sebastian had already read majority of it. Curse demonic speed-reading. 

"My, my, Bocchan. I turn away for a while and you're already reading such stories?" The butler taunted, infamous smirk back on his face. "I-its not like that! I just tapped the first one I saw!" Ciel denied hotly, clutching his phone tightly, trying to wipe out the mental images from his brain. _("Bocchan wants a piece of me~" " MY GOD, SEBASTIAN!" " Save that for bed, Dear Ciel~" "Kill me, just kill me right now." "Bocchan is a demon, so it's impossible." "....darn. AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!")_  "Poor, dear, Bocchan. Can't handle a little smut~" Sebastian sighed dramatically, scarlet eyes twinkling with mirth and.....something else. _("Darned perverted demon.")_  The young master just grumbled, before exiting the story and going to another one. 'Ciel's (messed up) modern life'. Well, looked interesting enough to Ciel. He clicked on it hesitantly, before starting to read. 

_-few minutes-_

**"SEBASTIAN! SOMEONE IS STALKING US!"** The traumatized earl screamed, hiding in his pillow fort. No questions about the fort. No questions. _("Awww, Bocchan hiding in his little pillow fort~ How adorable~" "SHUT UP!")_ With a sigh, the demon butler turned away from his 1956th cat video to check on Ciel. _("How do you even...." "Elementary, my dear Bocchan, elementary." "....you did not just quote Sherlock Holmes." "I believe I did, My Lord." "Stop stealing people's catchphrases and use your own lousy one." "BOCCHAN, MY CATCHPHRASE IS THE GOD OF ALL CATCHPHRASES." " SAYS THE DEMON.")_ "Bocchan, what's wrong this time?" He asked, slightly irritated. All Ciel could do was point at his phone with a trembling finger. Taking the hint, Sebastian read the contents. "Bocchan, don't need to get your panties in a twist. It's the author who is writing us in our story." _("Sebastian! You of all people should know that I do not, I repeat, **DO NOT, WEAR FEMALE LINGERIE!"**  _ _" Sureeee, you don't." "Sebastian! People will misunderstand me!" )_ Ciel pretty much passed out from the shock after that.


	16. Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura_Levon's very fantabulous prompt~ Thanks so much for the idea~

It was a rather hot day, and the air-con wasn't working, to Ciel's horror. _("Worst thing since cake shortage." "Bocchan, you exaggerate." " DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE IMPORTANCE OF CAKE." "But, My Lord-" "NO BUTS.")_  There was a single ceiling fan in the living room where he currently was, but it wasn't doing much help to cool him down. Staring at the blades spinning around in lazy circles,  the bluenette melted into the couch, body limp and lifeless. _("Tip one, do NOT stare at ceiling fans. They make you dizzy." "Bocchan, you're the only one who would do such a thing.")_  Oh, how he wished to be somewhere cooling right now.... "SEBASTIAN, DRINK!" The young earl hollered, using his entire lung capacity to shout his order. He hacked and coughed a little, fingers quickly locating his inhaler before taking in huge gulps of oxygen.  _("The reason why you shouldn't scream for no apparent reason. Besides, there are better things to scream for, with my name included...." "I. DID. NOT. HEAR. THAT.")_

From the kitchen, his butler emerged with a glass of cold lemonade, and an irritated look on his face. "Young Master, I can hear you perfectly fine, no need to scream." Sebastian scoffed, passing the drink to eager hands. _("Eager are we, my little lord?" STOP WITH THE INNUENDOS." )_ The cool drink was downed thirstily, before the empty glass was thrust out for more. _("Such a child, such a child...." "....I heard that. Shut up." " ....such a child." "SHUT UP.")_ With a sigh, the glass was refilled. Once again, the lemonade disappeared into Ciel's stomach. _("That thing is bottomless, I swear." "Goddamnit, it was just a bit of drink." "Same goes for the cake though." "......jerk.")_  Then, after 13 glasses of lemonade, Ciel finally decided that he had enough. Temporarily. _("Bocchan, you can be such a pain sometimes." "So are you. Pain in the ass." " **Oh, I can be a pain in your ass...** " " GOODNESS, HOW DO YOU MAKE EVERYTHING I SAY SOUND SO WRONG." "Elementary, My dear Bocchan, elementary. And because I'm simply one hell of a butler." ".......my life sucks." **"-dick." "SE-BAS-TIAN.")**  _"Sebastian, I'm **hot."** He announced, legs kicking the armrest of the couch. _("Bocchan is more of cute though." "Stop calling people cute." "But Bocchan, I only call **you** cute." " And literally every cat you ever saw." " Awww, Bocchan is jealous~ Bocchan is still the cutest though.")_ "Literally or figuratively?" Cooling fingers started kneading his legs. _("I can also knead something else..." " Gah.")_  "You idiot butler! You know exactly what I mean!" The earl replied indignantly, grumbling about his suckish life. 

"Well, there's a public swimming pool nearby-" Sebastian spoke, getting cut off midsentence. _("That's like waddling around half-naked in front of people!" " But I see you fully-naked most of the times." " Sebastian, PUBLIC. PUBLIC." "True. Other people don't deserve to even look at my master's beautiful skin, let alone touch it 'accidentally'." ".....you sound like some kind of possessive boyfriend." "You mean I'm not your boyfriend?" ".....you know what? Let's forget this topic." ""Aw, Bocchan is blushing~")_ "No way in Hell. Find a private one." Ciel scowled, flicking his butler's forehead with his finger. _("You deserved it, Sebastian." " Child." )_ Which had led to no dessert for a week. _("WHY YOU." "Bocchan, you should have known better." "B-BUT!" "No means no." -gross crying from Ciel- )_ Poor Ciel. But it also led to Sebastian renting a private pool for the day. 

_-timeskip-_

"Mmm, the water feels great..." The topless young man slipped into the cooling water, tilting his head back with a sigh. Gentle waves lapped against his neck, even though he was in the shallowest part of the pool. _("Shortie~" "THE WATER LEVEL IS JUST HIGH." "Right, for **children.")**_ He donned black swimming trunks, although they seemed more like long shorts on him. For once, he looked like he was a child again. _("Even your legs are short."  "Th-they aren't short...." "OH GOODNESS, BOCCHAN, I WAS JUST KIDDING. DON'T CRY." "- soft sniffles-" " Bocchan, you know I feel so sad when you make that kind of face.... -dabs tissue on Ciel's face-")_  The butler stood by the side, watching his young master splash around. _("-dies from excessive nosebleed-" "Se-Sebastian!?")_ Then, a spray of cold water hit his chest. Not like he felt the cold, but he was surprised. "Hey....Sebastian... get in here." Ciel muttered. Sebastian's eyes widened a little. His _proud_ little master asking  _him_ to join him in a pool? _("I see where this conversation will head soon~" " SEBASTIAN. STOP WIGGLING YOUR EYEBROWS. EW.")_  "I mean....the heat must be pretty unbearable, even for a demon, right?" He continued, eyes averting from the astonished demonic butler.  _("Ah, so cunning, faking innocence~" " Sebastian, shut up and get in.")_

With a smirk, Michaelis removed the butler attire with speed, entering the pool without so much as a ripple. _("....why are you so excited about it? It's just a pool." " Let me explain to you the concepts of pool se-" "OH MY GOODNESS. CAN YOU NOT." "...guess I'll save it for another time then." "DON'T!")_  Tucking his young master close to him, Sebastian relaxed for one of the first times in his life.  _(".....that's cheesy." " But Bocchan **does** help to calm me down. And rile me up.")_

~~((Yes, Sebastian explained the entire concept of pool sex))~~

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued with small one-shots, please give me prompts?
> 
> CIEL BEGS YOU TO, CAN YOU RESIST DAT ADORABLE KITTY FACE OF HIS?!  
> Ø ω Ò


End file.
